


Fire

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hate Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, You and Bucky join the mile high club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: Reader and Bucky Barnes just don’t get along at all. You think too brooding and a total try hard, and he thinks you're a pampered bitch. After one heated fight on the quinjet that ends up going way too far, you both are in a for a rude awakening.





	Fire

_“Are you fucking serious, Barnes?”_  You spat as you both entered the quinjet. 

This was the third time in the last month he’s jeopardized a mission. The last two were purely out of spite, just to get a reaction out of you. But this time, he almost got you killed as well. To say the both of you disliked each other was a serious understatement. You fucking despised each other with a fiery passion and everyone knew it. You two were polar opposites. 

When Bucky got into his little mood swings, he expected you to just shut your mouth and take it. After all, that’s what he was used to with Steve. But you weren’t anything like Steve. Not at all. You were extremely outspoken, you spoke your mind whenever and however you wanted. You weren’t anybody’s trained monkey, especially not his. So of course, when he realized you had zero amount of chill in you, all it did was piss him off even more and fuel the fire between you two. 

“For fucks sake, Y/N,” He spat back just as bitterly. “Just shut your mouth for once!” 

You scoffed, crossing your arms. You honestly didn’t understand his logic. So, you were supposed to just sit quiet while he screwed this entire operation up? No fucking way. “I know you’re probably used to getting your way,” you bickered, sitting in the pilot seat and flicking on the many switches. “But I’m not everybody else.” 

 All though you couldn’t see him, you could tell your words hit home. The subtle rumbling of the quinjet was the only audible thing as it lifted from the ground. You, being the pilot and all, kept your focus on keeping the jet in the air. But all that went to shit as soon as you heard him say something under his breath.

“Excuse me?” You spun around in the chair and crossing your arms over each other. 

_“I said you really need to get laid. That’s probably why you’re such a bitch all the time.”_

You usually had excellent composure when it came to problematic people like him, but that was your last straw. Standing up, you walked over towards him and smacked him straight across the face. His head jolted to the side from the force. Slowly, you could see a little red hand print right where the spot was.His eyes widened at first and you immediately regretted hitting him. Reality started hitting you like a brick wall. Bucky wasn’t just any other foe you’ve faced. He was a fucking beast. 

And you just had to go and awaken it, didn’t you? 

“I-I’m sorry!” You squeaked, backing away from him slowly. He was completely silent, and that sent chills down your spine. He stepped forward, stalking towards you. His blue eyes were much darker than before, which wasn’t a good sign at all. Oh god, what if you somehow managed to send him straight into Winter Soldier mode? If that happened, there was no way on earth you’d be able to fight him off. Your instincts finally kicked in, screaming at you to run towards the rear of the jet, which held most of the weaponry. It wasn’t the brightest idea but what else was there? You were in midair! 

Without another thought, you tried to slip past him. And boy were you wrong. With ease, Bucky’s metal and wrapped around your throat and slammed you into the wall of the quinjet. You let out a frightened squeak. He placed his flesh hand around your chin harshly, digging into the flesh. You kicked your legs, trying to at least knee him in the crotch. Nat always said that was the best defense in those situations. But before you could do it, you felt Bucky’s lips on yours and you went completely frozen. 

You expected to be stabbed to death, certainly not this. As fucked up as it was, you couldn’t help but acknowledge how nice his lips felt against your trembling ones. His lips moved against yours expertly, his tongue running along your bottom lip. You didn’t mean to, but a small moan escaped your lips. He pressed his body into yours, easing himself between your legs. It’s as if he could tell you were enjoying yourself. He pulled away far too soon, smirking down at your smaller self with triumph. Oh, you hated him so much. 

 _“See?”_  He teased, cocking his head to the side. “You’re already a much more pleasant person and we’ve only gotten to first base.” You wiggled in his grasp, earning nothing but an amused chuckle from him. As humiliating as it was, you were so turned on. You could feel the wetness inside your cat suit and you desperately wished it would go away. 

“I hate you,” You frowned, much to Bucky’s dismay. 

“I don’t hate you, Y/N.” He says, leaning in between your legs and pressing kisses along your throat. You gasped, throwing your head back. “You get on my fucking sometimes,” He sucked harshly on the piece of flesh just below your ear, earning a cry of pleasure from you. “But. I. Don’t. Fucking. Hate. You.” he thrusted his hips against yours after each word, causing your breaths to stutter. 

With a small, submissive moan, you spread your legs wider for him. You could feel him grin into your neck. He was enjoying this so much. With another roll of his hips, you felt your orgasm growing nearer. You let out little pants, moving your hips against his much harder. Bucky’s erection pressed against your heat, giving you a sweet mental image of how big he was.

“Bucky,” You whispered, your voice trembling as your orgasm neared. “Please…I’m…I’m gonna-“ 

The next thing you knew, Bucky’s hand released its grip on your throat. Instead, his hand went straight for your ponytail, twisting it painfully. You let out cry, reaching your hands behind your head to free yourself. He practically dragged you away from the wall, all the way until you were facing the large window of the quinjet windshield. Bucky’s flesh hand slid down to your lower back and gave you a harsh push. Losing your balance, you felt your front collide with the dashboard, your suit pressing against the many buttons. You winced at the feeling of the buttons pressing into your torso. There was no doubt, you were going to have a dozen little triangular shaped bruises tomorrow. 

Bucky’s hand gripped the zipper of your suit and slowly tugged it down. You felt the material separate down your body, leaving you exposed. His hand traced down your spine gently, taking in the feel of your feverish skin. With a groan, you rocked your behind back into his crotch. He hissed, grabbing the unzipped material and pulling it from your body, leaving you in only your underwear.

“Fuck…” You heard him whisper under his breath. His hand traced the curve of your ass gently, feeling the soft skin in his hands. He pinched it harshly, earning a cry from you. Bucky traced the waistband of your underwear, pulling it back from your body and snapping it back onto your skin. 

“Bucky,” You moaned. “Please fuck me.” You didn’t care how desperate you sounded anymore. You wanted him inside you so fucking bad and all he did was tease you. It was so unfair. 

“You gotta ask nicely, sweetheart.” He cooed, hooking his finger underneath the waist band of your underwear and tugging them down your thighs. You could hear the sound of his belt coming undone and the shuffling of his pants coming off. You saw his jacket and shirt being tossed onto the pilot chair near you.

“Please, Bucky,” you tried to sound as innocent as possible. “Please fuck me hard. I need it so bad. Please…sir.” His fingers dug into the flesh of your hips at the last word. You were in for it now. Without any warning, he slammed his hips into yours, his cock entering you forcefully. You let out a scream that echoed throughout the quinjet. Bucky fucked you hard and fast, his metal hand twisted into your hair.

Your body jolted forward with each thrust, your nipples brushing against the many buttons beneath you. “Oh my go-o-o-od!” you moaned, your voice stuttering with each thrust. Bucky nudged his foot with your left one, forcing your legs apart even further. You could feel each and every inch of him inside you, burying himself into your heat deeper and deeper. You placed your hands on the dashboard for support. 

“You like that, you little bitch?” he asked, landing a smack onto your behind. You nodded your head furiously. He gave you another smack, this one harder than the last. “

“Y-Yes, sir!” You cried out, clenching around his cock. “I love it so fucking much!”

He threw his head back as he took in the feeling of his cock hitting deeper and deeper inside you, letting out a string of Russian curses. You didn’t understand what he said, but it was still probably the hottest thing you’ve seen. The way his abs flexed each time he crashed into you sent a wave of arousal over you. For the second time, you felt your orgasm creeping up. You were so fucking close, so close. You just needed it a little bit harder. Your thighs began to tremble from the approaching euphoria; your eyes closed on their own accord. You could feel your juices on Bucky’s thighs, dripping down your own onto the ground. 

The sounds that escaped your mouth were so fucking dirty and borderline pornographic, but it only seemed to please Bucky even more. With a scream of his name, you came on Bucky’s cock. Your pussy tightened around him, milking him into his own release. Bucky fell against your back, his hips stuttering as he neared his own finish. You whimpered, feeling the aftershocks of his thrusts. You could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. You reached your hand behind you, slipping it between the two of you and began massaging his balls. And that was it for him. 

“Fuck, Y/N!” Ge shouted into your shoulder, his hips slamming into yours a final time. You could feel his come coat your walls, filling you up. You wiggle from underneath him, accidentally clenching around his cock. His let out a groan, his fingers digging into your hips. 

You both stayed there, taking in the sweet silence between you both. 

“I think my hips are broken.” You whisper, peering over your shoulder. All jokes aside, you could already feel the soreness building in your hip area. Jesus, you won’t be able to sit down for at least a few days. Damn Bucky and his super soldier cock. 

“I don’t hate you,” He admitted softly into your shoulder, completely ignoring your previous statement. Your eyes widened. “I never really did dislike you, either.” 

You turned your head to the side. “Then why do you treat me like you do?” you ask, staring at the wall of the quinjet. This was more than just shocking. You were actually convinced that he hated you with his entire being. So what was going on? 

 “I’m not…..” He sighed, taking a deep breath. “I’m not exactly good at expressing love correctly,” he confessed, letting out a small laugh. But you could tell there was no humor behind it. 

 _“Love?”_ You questioned, your eyebrows raised. 

“I love you, Y/N,” He shifted so that he was right by your ear now. “I have for a while now.” 

You couldn’t fight the grin that spread on your face even if you wanted to. You sigh dramatically. “I guess I kinda, sorta, maybe love you, too. But only if you promise to do this every time we fight.” 

He let out a laugh, sending vibrations down your spine.  “You’ve got it, doll.”


End file.
